Katekyo Hit-Woman Reborn!
by BlakM
Summary: One sentence, eleven words, changed everything. How different would the story be if Tsuna was a girl?
1. Home Tutor

**Ciaossu! I'm bringing this story over from Lunaescence. This follows very closely to the canon story line at first, but will eventually branch off a little. Hopefully you guys like this. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Home Tutor**

It was dark, smoke tendrils slowly floating up towards the ceiling of the classy bar. Sitting in two stools at the front of the speakeasy were two men dressed in expensive looking suits. Glasses filled halfway to the brim with ice and scotch sat in front of them as they shared in conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary was said, they were just two ordinary looking businessmen out for a mundane drink at nice bar. However, that changed almost instantly.

Silence overtook the patrons of the bar as the double doors opened and almost everyone turned simultaneously. Standing before them was a baby, but not just any ordinary baby. Smirking obsidian eyes scanned the small amount of people in the room, the brim of the baby's dark hat falling down to cover his eyes in shadow. His attire consisted of an extremely expensive Italian suit that practically screamed that he had riches. A giant yellow baby's pacifier hung from a necklace around his neck, seemingly giving off a dangerous aura.

"Reborn," one of the men at the bar muttered without turning, a smirk falling onto his face.

"Called out by the old man again?" The other man voiced, his tone hinting at a smile.

"Popular one has it tough," the first man spoke again, jealousy coloring his tone as he took a small sip from the glass of scotch in his hand. "Is it Rome this time? Venice?"

"It's Japan," the baby spoke, the green chameleon on the brim of his hat crawling onto his shoulder. He still stood at the entrance of the bar, the dying light of the sun behind him keeping him immersed in shadows.

The first man turned at the answer, shock coloring both his tone and his features. "Japan?"

The second man turned and shared a look with his companion. "Does that mean he finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey," the baby they called Reborn responded.

A battle cry suddenly sounded from behind Reborn. A man ran at him, knife in hand! The baby stood there, not moving until suddenly, he swiftly turned on the heel of his expensive shoes, too fast for the attacking man to catch. A green gun was held in his chubby hand and he pointed it right at the forehead of his would-be attacker. The man, wide-eyed and suddenly very afraid, let the knife slip from between his fingers.

"This isn't a just tie," Reborn smirked darkly at the stiff man. The older man gasped and let his eyes close to await his imminent death. It never came.

The gun that had remained unwavering and trained on the man abruptly began to glow before slowly transforming back into the green chameleon that once rested on Reborn's hat. Its yellow eyes wide and smiling, before being encased in a bright light once again. It transformed back into a gun and the baby finally looked out from underneath the brim of his hat.

"My name is the hitman tutor, Reborn!" He swiftly raised the gun back towards the now very petrified attacker's face. His chubby finger pulled the trigger of his gun and his target let out a scream as a bullet embedded itself into the wall just millimeters above his head.

* * *

 **Somewhere very far away in Namimori, Japan**

"Tsuna? Tsu-chan!"

A womanly voice echoed throughout a normal looking home in a normal looking town. Her voice was motherly and bordered on worry when she realized that her calls weren't being answered.

"Tsuna! You're going to be late, again!"

Nana Sawada was a pretty woman, short brown hair framed a youthful looking face and brown eyes shone with innocence and kindness. Blue shorts fit perfectly to her long, tan legs and was almost completely covered by a white apron draped around her shoulders.

When the woman failed to get a response yet again, she sighed and softly padded through the normal looking kitchen and up the normal looking brown stairs. "I guess it can't be helped."

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she padded down a short hallway before stopping at an ordinary white door. Knocking, she sighed yet again when she got no response and pushed the door open.

If a stranger were to enter that room, they would have instantly been horrified and maybe even a little frightened at what they saw. It was a bedroom, that could obviously be seen, however the amount of mess that littered the floor would have made anyone queasy. Dirty clothes were strewn about in random places, some on the floor and some on a small round table in the middle of the room. Others hanging off of the end of the twin sized bed and a hamper in the corner of the room. Half-eaten snacks covered what was supposed to be a desk and books lay open all over the place. Open DVDs littered the shelf hanging above the bed. There was barely an open space for anything.

The thing lying on the bed however, was the object of Nana Sawada's concern. A girl, or at least she appeared to be a girl, was fast asleep and snoring. Her slim body half hanging off of the bed and the blue bed sheets intertwined around her thin legs. Wild brown hair fanned out around her sleeping face like a veil, half of it in her open and drooling mouth. She twitched ever-so-often, a stream of unintelligent words spewing from her mouth. In conclusion, the exact opposite of what someone might think a girl's room would look like.

"Tsu-chan?" Nana called as she entered the room, a look of annoyance on her face. "Messy as usual."

Picking her way across the hazardous room, she reached out and shook the girl's dead looking body. "Wake up, Tsu-chan."

Upon getting no response yet again, she closed her eyes and sighed, "this happens every morning. Hm?"

She hummed, a piece of paper sticking half out of the dirty desk catching her attention. She unfolded it and gasped before a look of almost acceptance passing over her face. The paper that she held in her hands was not just an ordinary piece of a once-alive tree. Oh no. In fact, it was a math test. A very bad and very failed math test.

"This is usual too." Nana rolled her eyes before she turned sternly to the teenage girl still obviously asleep in bed. "Tsunayoshi Sawada! You got a fifteen percent in math?!"

Frightened awake by the voice of what was probably Death coming to collect her soul, the young girl bolted upright in bed. "Wha?!"

Her crusty, unfocused eyes roved over to the piece of paper clutched in her mother's hand before widening in panic. "Wh-why do you have that?!"

It was of no surprise that the girl had only gotten a fifteen percent on that test. It was rare that she ever passed anything in school. To put it nicely, she wasn't book smart. However, even though her mother knew all of this, she would still murder her daughter for failing...again. So Tsuna had taken to hiding all of her failed exams in the garbage and it had worked without fail. Yesterday she had been so exhausted from taking tests all day, that when she got home she only haphazardly hid that failed exam before promptly passing out in bed.

Launching out of bed, Tsuna made a hasty and sloppy grab for the failed math test. A surprised squeak escaped from her lips when the blankets tangled up in her legs caused her to trip and fall messily on the floor. She let out a groan and clutched her now throbbing head.

' _What a great way to wake up in the morning,_ ' Tsuna thought to herself, imaginary tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, bending over slightly to make sure she were still alive. Probably so she could kill her daughter herself.

"Here."

Tsuna sat up in attempt to get away from the paper that was suddenly waved in front of her face. Blinking sleepily, she noticed that it was in fact, not her horribly failed math test. "What's this?"

"Starting today, a home tutor's going to be coming." Her words shot straight through her daughter and she had to resist the urge to cry out in shock. The words, "home tutor" echoed throughout Tsuna's mind over and over again.

 _Home tutor? As if I want to do_ more _schoolwork,'_ she thought.

"There was a flier in the mailbox," Nana continued, her voice sounding very far away. Tsuna was too busy imagining all of the work that she would have to end up doing if her mom ran with the idea. Which she would, Tsuna knew she would. "I gave them a call immediately."

"B-but I don't need a home tutor!" Tsuna cried, having to restrain from throwing herself at her mother's feet in mercy. No, no, no! That would _not_ happen; she refused.

"'I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I'm young and good looking,'" Nana quoted from the flier in her hands, voice rising in pitch with excitement. "As long as they have a place to sleep and meals, they'll teach you 24 hours for free!"

"That just sounds like a scam," Tsuna muttered in a deadpan voice. Rolling her eyes, she instantly froze when her vision landed on the clock hanging from the wall. "HIEE? It's already this late?!"

Tsuna sprang up from her spot still sprawled out on the floor and sprinted from the room. She was late for school, which ultimately meant death! If someone dared to be late to school, then they'd most certainly get a beating from the disciplinary committee's head prefect: Kyoya Hibari. Luckily, Tsuna had never had the misfortune of encountering the murderous, scary, bloodthirsty guy. From the rumors and stories circulating around Namimori Middle, he was a force to be reckoned with. To challenge Kyoya Hibari was to challenge death. Tsuna had no desire to die that day or any time in the near future. She had no shame admitting the fact that she was a coward. Hell, everyone already knew it.

Yelling over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway, Tsuna's voice echoed back to her mom, "and I _don't_ need a home tutor!"

However, since Tsuna wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings (like always) her socked foot slipped on the top of the stairs. Everything moved in slow motion. Tsuna felt both feet lifting off the ground and a scream of surprise erupted from her throat. Back slamming into the edge of a stair, she braced herself as she was sent rolling, shoulders being bruised against the hard steps. After what seemed like a lifetime of pain, she finally came to a slow stop at the bottom of the staircase, legs propped up against the last few steps.

"Ow ow ow ow," Tsuna groaned, not even attempting to move. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

It was no secret that she had bad luck. Everything that could go wrong, _would_ go wrong. She continued to lie there, back against the floor while she stared up at the beige ceiling in defeat. Should she even attempt to get up?

"Ciaossu," a tiny voice suddenly spoke from Tsuna's left. Jerking in both surprise and pain, she turned her head to find a baby standing a few feet away. It was dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a dark fedora and a giant yellow pacifier hanging from around its' neck. The baby's groomed black hair curled around its apple cheeks in an almost-cute way as its smirking obsidian eyes bore into your own dull brown ones. A green chameleon sat on the brim of the baby's hat; large yellow eyes watching intensely as well.

"Wha?" Tsuna intelligently blurted out, mind completely blank. What was a random baby doing in her house? Had you hit she head too hard falling down the steps?

"You're Tsuna?" The baby, which could now positively be identify as male, questioned. He awaited an answer with serious, unblinking eyes. Creepy.

"U-uh?" She managed to stutter out before painfully pushing herself upright. Shuffling on her knees, she knelt a few feet away from the kid. "Yeah? Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

"Starting today," he began, ignoring her second question, "I will be looking after you."

"E-eh? A baby?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was he serious? "Who _are_ you?"

"Don't worry about that, No-Good Tsuna."

She blinked. "How do you know my name anyway?"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."

"You sound like a weirdo."

"And you have a boy's name," the baby shot back, smirk crawling onto his face. "No-Good Tsuna."

"Stop calling me that like you're some big shot!" Tsuna cried out pathetically, blush staining her cheeks. She had just been called pathetic by a baby and had now reached an all-time low. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I don't wanna be called anything differently from someone like you!"

A yelp escaped her lips as a hard shoe kicked right into the side of her face. Holding a hand to her now bruised cheek, she groaned out, "why did you do that? And what kind of baby has that type of strength?"

While Tsuna pathetically held her new throbbing bruise, she failed to notice her mother coming down the stairs behind her. Nana stopped once she reached the threshold and blinked at the baby standing before them. "Where did you come from, little boy?"

"I," he smiled charmingly at Nana as he slipped out a piece of paper from inside his suit. "Am a home tutor: Reborn."

"Home tutor?" Nana echoed.

"Reborn? Tutor?" Tsuna blinked as her mother began to giggle. After a moment, Tsuna joined in, tears of humor streaming down her face. "Don't make me laugh! You're just a baby."

A grunt of pain left her lips once again as this time, the heel of Reborn's shoe connected with the back of her head. Tsuna slammed face first into the hardwood flooring of the house and groaned. ' _That really hurt!'_

"Are you okay, Tsu-chan?" Tuna's ever-worrying mother asked from behind her, chocolate brown eyes traveling down her bruised form. Nana paused before blinking in realization. "O-oh, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late."

Dread consumed Tsuna's body and she shot up from the ground, somehow managing to get her footing. "Crap, you're right! I have to go! I shouldn't have wasted time paying attention to this weird baby!"

Sprinting back up the stairs and thankfully not tripping again, Tsuna raced into her room and slammed the door shut. The closet door was almost ripped off its hinges as she hurriedly grabbed a semi-clean uniform off a hanger. Quickly, she managed to tear off her black duck printed pajamas and changed into her school uniform. Now dressed in a white shirt and red bow tie, Tsuna ran back out of the room, fixing the short brown skirt that started to fall down her slim waist.

Tsuna flew back down the stairs in one piece and slipped her grey stocking covered feet into a pair of brown shoes. Tearing open the door, she shouted back into the house to her mother, "I'm off!"

Flying out of the gate to her home, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the almost empty street of the neighborhood. Normal looking houses blurred passed, the bag on her shoulder flying behind as she ran.

That was nothing new; Tsuna was almost late to school pretty much every morning because something always went wrong. In that case, her alarm didn't go off...again. Tsuna were thankful that her mom was always there to wake her up when she overslept. It was just Tsuna and Nana in the house since Tsuna's father was always away overseas working traffic for a construction business. Plus Tsuna was an only child, which got lonely most of the time. She didn't have a lot of friends since everyone thought of her as "no good" or a loser. It wasn't her fault that she was so unlucky in life and she just wished that everyone could see that.

As her feet pounded heavily on the sidewalk, she let her mind wander to the strange morning she'd had. Maybe if she convinced herself hard enough that it was a dream then it would come true. Whoever that baby was, Tsuna knew that it had to be some kind of prank or scam. Babies couldn't teach and they most definitely didn't appear randomly in people's houses.

"Who was that weird baby?" The brunette pondered aloud to herself, brushing strands of chocolate brown hair out of her face.

"I'm a hitman."

"A hitman?" She quietly chuckled, breath coming out winded because she was so out of shape. "Right. And I'm a mafia boss."

"You are."

"Right. I a-" Tsuna jerked to a stop as she noticed the sudden weight on top of her head. Attempting to glance upward, she reached up to try and pry the baby off. "When the heck did you get up there?!"

He painfully slapped her hands away.

"You're a loser," Reborn jumped down from atop her head, not seeming to notice how much she deflated at the comment. "You panic easily in a crises, you're oblivious to your surroundings and you can barely walk on your own two feet."

Narrowing her eyes, Tsuna turned away from the kid in attempt to ignore him. That baby was rude and starting to get on her nerves! While she were mentally crying about Reborn, she failed to notice the footsteps approaching.

"Oh, how cute!" Blinking, Tsuna looked up to see a brunette head bobbing towards the two of them. The girl, who finally reached them, bent down in front Tsuna and the suit wearing baby. She was wearing the same uniform that Tsuna was, a big dark bag slung over one shoulder. Her wide brown eyes sparkled as she cooed over the baby.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted her.

"Good morning!" A bright smile overtook the girl's face and her eyes lit up even more if possible.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan." The girl looked up at Tsuna's voice and waved before standing back up. "How're you?"

Kyoko Sasagawa was in Tsuna's class at Namimori Middle School and the two of them were pretty good friends. Kyoko had to have been one of the nicest girls that Tsuna had ever met, always putting others before herself. Kyoko was soft spoken and her innocent aura caused everyone near her to be drawn towards her. Her kind eyes regarded Tsuna as she responded, "I'm doing great! How are you, Tsu-chan?"

Before Tsuna could even think about responding, a body came barreling from around a building a few meters away and stomped right up to the little group. Tsuna flinched in surprise before realizing that it was just a harmless looking girl. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail while her bangs we clipped to either side of her head. However, instead of wearing the Namimori uniform, she was dressed in what Tsuna recognized as the Midori Middle School uniform.

Midori Middle School was one of the most difficult schools to get into. You had to be extremely smart in order to even get in. Plus it was _expensive._

"Is this your younger brother?!" The new girl practically screamed at Tsuna who blanched at her loud voice. From her appearance, Tsuna had been expecting her to be like Kyoko.

Backing up in fear of the crazy newcomer, Tsuna threw her hands up in defence. "Uh, n-no?"

"So," Kyoko cooed at Reborn, somehow ignoring the crazy girl behind her. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

 _'Seriously? Again with the mafia stuff?'_ Tsuna deadpanned; her day was getting weirder and weirder by the second. She just wanted to get to school somewhat on time!

"Ah!" Kyoko cried in delight, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "That's so cute."

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I have to go now if I want to get to school on time." Waving to the both of you over her shoulder, Kyoko turned on her heel and walked off in the direction of Namimori Middle.

"Ciao, ciao!" Reborn smirked as he waved back. Why was that baby always smirking? Weren't normal babies supposed to drool on themselves or something?

"E-eh? I'm gonna be late too! Bye!" The strange and still unnamed girl screamed before turning and running off in the opposite direction of Kyoko. What was with those people?

"You should leave too if you don't want to be any more late than you already are," Reborn taunted Tsuna as he pulled the brim of his fedora down over his eyes. "No-Good Tsuna."

"I-I told you to stop calling me that!" She cried out uselessly, "I don't remember ever hiring you anyway! Besides-ow, ow, ow! Stop that!"

Her knees dug into the concrete sidewalk as Reborn ruthlessly bent her arm painfully behind her back. Any further and it would break!

"Stop! I give up!" The brunette screamed, whimpering as he finally let her go. _'Who gets beat up by a baby?!'_

"Kids shouldn't be able to do things like that…"

"I told you before: I'm a hitman."

"Would you quit it with the mafia crap? You're a _baby_! There's no way you could be some mafia guy. So quit playing around with me!"

"I think you've forgotten that you're running late," Reborn smirked, once again reminding Tsuna that if she didn't get to school on time, she would die at the hands of Namimori's head Disciplinary Committee prefect.

"Crap!" Pulling at her hair in frustration, Tsuna ran in circles, imaginary tears streaming down her face. "There's no way I can make it in time!"

"Hm," the baby hummed in thought. "I think it's time."

"T-time?" She dared to ask.

"Yes," he nodded, reaching up to pluck the green chameleon from the brim of his hat. Tsuna watched with wide, terrified eyes as the small reptile in Reborn's hand started to glow. It shifted, shape changing before the light finally faded and a green pistol rested in one of the baby's chubby hands. She screamed as he pointed it at her forehead.

"Time for you to die."


	2. I'm Feeling Desperate

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank you for the reviews and follows! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2:** I'm Feeling Desperate

"E-eh?!"

The scream left Tsuna's mouth and she almost tripped over her feet as she stumbled backwards in shock. First of all, where in the _hell_ would a baby get a gun from? Secondly, was she still dreaming? Still peacefully asleep in her bed? Had someone slipped some kind of drugs into her body while she was asleep?

As it was, poor Tsuna was perfectly conscious and (hopefully) drug free.

"You're already late," Reborn had that evil smirk on his face and Tsuna's body froze. "So I guess this is where I come in."

"So killing me is going to make me not late?!" The brunette screamed in desperation. The baby's pistol was unwavering in his chubby little hands.

"When you die you'll understand."

"H-hey," Tsuna held her hands out in front of her and slowly started backing away. "J-just put the-"

Bang!

Reborn's pointer finger pulled the trigger and a red bullet came flying at the cowering brunette so fast that she didn't even have time to react. It slammed into her forehead and a noise escaped her mouth that sounded halfway between a scream and a gasp. Tsuna's body was completely paralyzed as she fell backwards in what seemed like slow motion. It wasn't painful per se, which was strange because she figured that dying from being shot in the forehead would be. Instead she just felt cold.

There were a lot of things going through her head as she fell. Like how she would regret leaving such a nonexistent impact on the world. The only one who would be left to truly remember her would be her mother. And even Nana would probably forget her own daughter sooner or later. Tsuna's body finally hit the concrete sidewalk face first.

She didn't want to die being No-Good-Tsuna.

"Dying Will."

And suddenly she was on fire

Like flames had erupted from the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her head. And a rush of energy flowed through her almost as if she had been mixing Red Bull and coffee. Tsuna's skin tingled and there was a dull itch in her veins that craved release. She wasn't going to leave the world like this! She refused to!

Shifting her arms underneath of her body, Tsuna lifted yourself up to her feet. As she stood, she heard more than felt her clothes being ripped and torn from her body. Standing there in front of that baby in nothing more than her underwear, Tsuna felt strong. Strength and determination like never before! Almost like she was-

"RE-BORN!" The scream erupted from the brunette's mouth and echoed down the empty street. An orange flame burned bright on Tsuna's forehead and her eyes narrowed in vehemence. "I will _not_ be No-Good-Tsuna! Even if it kills me! And I _will not_ be late!"

Yells of determination followed her as she took off down the rest of the street, legs moving so fast that she kicked up dirt. Buildings and trees blurred past in a flurry and Tsuna didn't care _who_ got in her way. Nothing and no one was going to stop her!

Speaking of, a boy on a bike suddenly appeared in the fiery brunette's path and there was a fence blocking the path behind him. It was too late to dodge and Tsuna wasn't going to stop. The boy's eyes widened in fear at the deranged looking half naked girl barreling down his path and he screamed in fear.

"Out. Of. My. Way." Tsuna jumped, her legs tucked into her chest as she flew overhead. The bike boy watched with his jaw dropped and a tiny noise of disbelief escaped his mouth. The girl landed on the balls of her bare feet and dropped into a combat roll on the other side of the fence. Normally, if Tsuna would have attempted something like that she would have broken every bone in her body. But not here, not now.

Using her hands to help spring herself forwards, Tsuna took off once again at a dead sprint. There were Namimori students starting to trickle their way down the streets and the girl knew she was getting close to her destination. On her way she passed a snow white haired boy with a bandage over his nose. He also had bandages wrapped all the way down his arms and around his hands with a Namimori uniform on. The only reason why Tsuna noticed him in her mad dash is because he just so happened to get in her way as well. But Tsuna's body seemed to have a mind of its own once again. She juked to the right of him at the last possible second and just missed running him down. Leaving him completely in the dust she didn't see the pink that stained his cheeks.

"Who was that girl?" The boy said out loud to himself, reaching up a finger to scratch his blushing cheeks. He would have to take that path to school more often.

Tsuna was almost to school! The campus was right behind the tall building in front of her, all she had to do was get over it. Like a crazed mutant spider-monkey, she ran straight up the building, body completely horizontal. She completely cleared it and landed on the roof and didn't even pause as she took off across the roof of the building and vaulted over the fence on the other side. The brunette's body fell. And fell. And she screamed, but not from fear. Tsuna was so close to accomplishing her goal! She had made it!

Well, almost.

Tsuna's feet didn't touch the ground like she thought they would. Instead, she felt her body collide with something soft and solid. And she heard a yell that was distinctly not hers. The girl laid there for a split second, but when she tried to get up it felt like something was trapping her body in place. Tsunayoshi looked down and blinked. A boy was lying underneath of her looking quite disgruntled. He had thick dark hair that stuck out in all directions and dark eyes that now seemed to be peering angrily into hers. His white button up shirt was open and the blue shirt that he wore underneath was askew. The girl blinked. Was she at school now?

" _Get the hell off of me_!" The boy screamed, face now turning a bright shade of red. He shoved a confused Tsuna off of him and she fell onto her back, just now seeing all of the students that surround the two of them. They started to whisper and some of them even giggled and pointed.

"Damn pervert!" The angry boy stormed off in a hurry and Tsuna was left sitting there in the middle of the school's courtyard. Not only that, but the determination and strength that she had felt earlier was fading. It was then that she started to feel the embarrassment creep in.

"Oh my, God," she heard a girl whisper to her friend. "Mochida-sempai was totally embracing a half-naked girl on school property. How shameful."

Her friends all murmured their agreement and the group of girls wandered off.

What had Tsuna just _done_? She had completely embarrassed herself and even worse was that half of the school had seen her in her underwear!

"This is horrible!" The embarrassed brunette murmured to herself, clutching at her hair in dismay. "What happened to me?"

"That was the Dying Will Bullet." The voice came from above and Tsuna looked up to see Reborn gliding through the air with what looked like a green parachute. He also had a messenger bag slung around his shoulders and it fell off to the side when he landed gently on the concrete. The parachute disappeared and transformed into the green lizard and it almost seemed to smile up at Tsuna as it took it's place on Reborn's fedora.

"This bullet," began Reborn, holding up a red shell encased bullet, "is the Dying Will Bullet. Anyone shot with this will die and then come back ready to die for whatever you regretted not doing when you died. However, Dying Will Time only lasts five minutes and after that you'll return to normal."

Tsuna had a sudden flashback to all of the regret that she had felt when she had been shot. How she wished that she could have had a second chance to change things. However, one thing that the crazy baby had said stuck out.

"Wait," the girl blinked, "what would have happened if I had no regrets when you shot me?"

"I'm a hitman." He smirked.

"So I would have died then?!" Tsuna felt tears of exasperation run down her face. "But what was the point of all of this? I'm so embarrassed that I can't even go to school and face everyone!"

Even if she saw the punch flying towards her face she wouldn't have been able to stop it. Reborn's tiny fist rammed its' way into the brunette's cheekbone, sending her flying sideways. How did a little baby punch so hard?!

"Stop being such a baby." Reborn really had no sympathy. It was at that moment that the school bell went off.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna's head snapped up and she couldn't help her jaw from dropping to the floor when she saw none other than Kyoya Hibari standing before her. His straight dark hair framed his strong jaw and Tsuna could just barely see his thin dark eyebrows peeking through from underneath his bangs. Slanted grey eyes took in Tsuna's pathetic looking form sitting in the middle of the walkway. His red Disciplinary Committee armband glinted ominously in the sun and she felt her life end (again) before her very eyes.

Being caught breaking the rules that Hibari Kyoya enforced was like asking for a death sentence. His steel tonfas were notorious for beating anyone, regardless if they were a student or not, into a bloody pulp.

"Class has already begun, herbivore." His voice seemed calm when he spoke, but then again he was always calm before he bit someone to death. It took a second for the latter half of his sentence to catch up and Tsuna's cheeks slowly turned a bright pink. "As a member of the Disciplinary Committee I cannot allow-"

"S-sorry!" The half-naked girl all but screamed as she jumped up from the sidewalk. Snatching up the messenger bag that Reborn had brought, Tsuna sprinted into the school hoping to somehow preserve her pathetic life. Luckily, Reborn had packed an extra uniform in the bag and she immediately took off to the girl's bathroom to change. The hallways had been empty, no one daring to linger and incur the wrath of Hibari Kyoya.

So now Tsuna stood outside room 1-A -her homeroom-listening to the laughs and jeers of her classmates. The brunette's face burned a bright red and was completely frozen in place, unable to cross the threshold as they made fun of her.

"Oh look! Underwear girl!"

"Better watch out before she jumps you too!"

"I can't believe she did that!"

Tsuna noticed Kyoko sitting in the back of the classroom trying to politely hush all of the people gossiping. Just as Tsuna was going to try and pick her way over to Kyoko, a guy stepped in front of Tsuna.

"Hey, Sawada." Tsuna blinked up at him. "Captain Mochida said he'll be waiting for you behind the gym during lunch break to settle this."

"S-settle?" She stammered. Settle what?!

"He said that you've damaged his reputation and his pride to make him out to be some kind of pervert," the boy explained, "so he wants to challenge you for embarrassing him."

"C-challenge? What does that mean?"

"It means he wants to fight you one-on-one to get his honor back."

Say what?!


	3. Honor

**Chapter 3: Honor**

It was ten minutes later and all through the school, the hallways were empty except for one fool. The students were all in class so no one noticed a figure escape into the girl's bathroom. The door closed with a slam that echoed off of the walls and Sawada Tsunayoshi cringed. Moving over to the closed bathroom window, the brunette girl grit her teeth and tried to pry it open. The windowpane slid up easily and Tsuna released her held breath. There was _no_ way that she was going to fight that psycho Mochida! Tsuna had never been in a fight her whole life. If anything, she avoided confrontation like the plague.

A cool breeze wafted in through the open window and the girl placed her hands on the windowsill in preparation for hoisting herself through it.

"Ciaossu."

A scream escaped Tsuna's throat and she scrambled away from the baby hanging upside down in the window. He stared at the brunette unblinkingly and she stared back in fear. How did he know?!

"Running away?"

"You can't seriously expect me to fight that guy!" Tsuna narrowed her eyes at Reborn.

"You're running away because you're scared. If you can't even face this, you'll run away from everything in life."

"I don't need you lecturing me! That psycho is captain of the kendo team. He won last year's prefectural tournament. I've never fought someone a day in my life. How do you expect me to win?"

Obsidian eyes blinked at her, "do you really want to be a loser your whole life? Even if you get beaten to a bloody pulp, someone who accepts a challenge isn't a loser. You'll be unforgettable if you do."

Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes widened at his words. He was right of course. She didn't want people to see her as a loser, a coward, no good. She wanted to prove them wrong. Determination shone in her eyes and she nodded once and clenched her shaking fists.

"Reborn," the baby stared at the girl expectantly. "I'll do it."

A smirk lifted at one side of his mouth.

 _Maybe she wouldn't be so useless after all._

Mochida Kensuke stood in the center of the crowded gymnasium floor with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was dressed in a kendo uniform: a white gi and hakama. However, he had a brown breastplate and gloves on. He stared at the closed gymnasium doors with a smirk on his face.

"There's no way she'll win," he spoke aloud for the surrounding students to hear. Glancing over his shoulder at the boy posing as a judge behind him, he smiled menacingly.

'And even if something happens,' he thought to himself, 'I have the judge in my pocket. He'd never raise the red flag for her.'

Mochida would get his honor back no matter what. He couldn't have the whole school thinking he was some kind of pervert!

Turning back to the crowd behind him, he exclaimed, "is Sawada here yet?"

Two tall boys exchanged a look and deadpanned. A muscled brunette standing next to them shook his head and spoke up, "she must have ran away."

Mochida threw his head back and laughed. That would work perfectly in his favor.

"If she forfeits, that means I win by default!" His laughs echoed throughout the gym and the students looked at each other. They were getting antsy.

Kyoko Sasagawa stood next to her friends and away from the laughing kendo champion. Her honey colored eyes stared at the gym doors in worry. She didn't know whether or not Tsuna was going to show up and she honestly wasn't sure which option would be worse. Kyoko didn't want her friend to get hurt. She bit her lip and let out a sigh.

Takeshi Yamamoto stood with the baseball team off to the side of the room. His puppy brown eyes stared at the gym doors in concern. The tall boy ran a hand through his dark hair and hoped that Sawada was okay.

Kyoya Hibari leaned against one of the gymnasium walls in the back. There was a big gap between him and the rest of the student body, probably because they'd noticed the animosity rolling off of him in waves. He really hated herbivores and he hated crowds, but he hated crowding herbivores more. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a challenge issued fight, he would have beat the crowding student body to a bloody pulp. However, if Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't show up soon, he was going to do it anyway.

Ryohei Sasagawa stood a few paces away from Takeshi Yamamoto and he stared at the gym doors in anticipation. A white bandage covered his tanned nose and his grey eyes were narrowed in thought. On one hand, he always got extremely excited about both watching and participating in fights. However, he knew didn't want Sawada to get extremely hurt.

"It's Sawada!"

The crowd (minus Hibari) all jumped at the shout and almost simultaneously, heads snapped in the direction of the gymnasium doors.

"She really showed!"

"What a loser! I don't know if this is better or worse!"

"Someone get the strecher ready!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked and stared in fear at the mass of students piled into the room. All of their eyes were on her and she tried to ignore the jeering. Nervously clutching her gym sweats, her legs started to shake and she tried to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Maybe she shouldn't have shown up. Hell, the only reason that she did was because Reborn had somehow convinced her to. And all of the things that he'd said to give her confidence flew right out the window.

Taking a few shaking steps into the building, Tsuna eyed Mochida as he marched up to meet her. He was dressed in traditional kendo gear while she just wore the gym class sweat pants and white T-shirt. Mochida smirked and stopped a few steps in front of the brunette girl.

"So underwear-girl showed up after all." A blush rose to Tsuna's cheeks at the insulting nickname. She _really_ wanted to bury the memories of standing in front of the school in just her underwear.

"You dishonored me!" He stared at the girl menacingly. "And I will not forgive you for it."

Stuttering, she threw her hands up in surrender. "L-look, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care about your excuses!" Mochida suddenly pointed a bamboo shinai in Tsuna's face and laughed when her eyes widened in fear. (Where did he even get that?!) "You're a beginner in kendo so I'll make this easy for you. If you can take a point from me within ten minutes, you win. If you can't, I win. And of course I'll wipe the floor with you."

'Take one?' What did that even mean? Sawada was starting to realize that this wasn't a good idea at all.

"The prize," Mochida continued, "is honor. The loser will be forever dishonoured! Let us begin."

Mochida held the shinai in both hands and parted his feet, a serious expression taking over his face. Taking a frantic step back, Tsuna clenched and unclenched her very empty hands. She had no weapon! How was that fair?

"Sawada-san!"

The girl's head snapped to the side at the sound of her name just in time to see a bamboo shinai being thrown her way. Stretching her arms out, she somehow managed to catch it after a few fumbles. The sound of running feet caught her attention. Mochida was coming at her and fast!

Tsuna screamed and staggered back a few steps to try and dodge out of the way to no avail. Mochida raised the shinai above his head and she lifted hers up in attempt to block. He brought it down in a heavy strike and hit the shinai out of her hands with ease. The power from the blow knocked the girl off her feet and her eyes widened once again as her fight or flight instinct kicked in. Legs scrambling, she managed to half-stumble back to her feet and she took off at a run with the psycho kendo champion hot on her heels.

"Hey! Stop!" Tsuna would do no such thing. "Come back and fight!"

Seeing as how she was both now weaponless and skilless, Tsuna was going to have to give a hard pass on that invitation. The gymnasium blurred around her as she ran back and forth across the open space. The crowd gaped as Mochida tried to catch the girl and a few laughs echoed around the crowd. The fight had turned into a big game of chase. She knew she was being a coward but she couldn't help it. It went against every survival instinct in her body to fight.

Bamboo cracked against the back of her legs and she let out a gasp of pain and went sprawling onto the floor. The pain throbbed up her legs and she winced in pain. Did he really have to hit so hard?

Mochida stood over the brunette girl with his shinai pointed in her face. He smirked and lifted it above his head to give the final blow. He did it slowly, tauntingly because he knew she was terrified.

"You're done."

With eyes closed in fear, she didn't see the streak of red coming her way. Tsuna's head snapped back as an object connected with her forehead and she felt your body go cold. That was it. He had gotten the final blow and now it was all over. She didn't want to go out a coward and a loser. She wanted to be strong. If only she was strong enough, she would have been able to beat Mochida. If only she could have been brave just once.

Her back hit the wood floor.

Her body was on fire.

Her skin itched and crawled.

Her heart rate accelerated.

Eyes snapping open, the familiar sound of clothes ripping reached her ears and an orange flame appeared on her forehead. Tsuna's body slowly rose off the ground and she glared at the now wide-eyed Mochida in determination. She couldn't lose! All she had to do to win was to _"take one."_ He had never stated what 'one' she had to take exactly and Tsuna's eyes landed on his mop of black hair. He had _one_ strand of hair. Hell he had _more_ than one.

She'd just have to take them _all._

"One!" Tsuna shouted, not noticing the blushes coming to some of the boy's faces as she marched forward in duck printed underwear. "I only have to take one!"

Tsuna didn't notice Reborn standing up in the rafters with a smirk on his face.

She didn't notice the looks of surprise on people's faces as she ran at Mochida. She didn't care.

The kendo champion glared at the crazy girl with narrowed eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. "You think you can beat me? No amount of tricks are going to help you!"

Smirking, he raised his shinai and brought it down in a flash towards Tsuna's face. However, his cocky smirk quickly turned to a look of surprise when the bamboo shinai smashed right across Sawada's forehead and she didn't go down. Hell, she didn't stop either. Flying at him, Tsuna tackled the boy to the ground, missing the red face of the judge as she straddled the boy. Raising a hand up towards the sky, Tsuna eyed his shiny black hair with determination. With a scream of rage she brought her hand down and grabbed a handful and _pulled_. Mochida's yell of pain echoed around the eerily silent gymnasium.

"Forget one!" Tsuna raised the tuft of hair above her head like a trophy. "I just took 100!"

The crowd stared in shock before dissolving into laughter.

"Sawada-san really used her head there!"

"He never said what she actually had to take."

Tsuna turned her attention back to the boy underneath her with narrowed eyes. "Is that enough? I'll just take them all!"

Mochida's scream echoed Tsuna's as she reached down again and again and ripped out chunks of his hair until nothing was left. She only needed one, but she took them _all._ The judge stared wide eyed at the now bald Mochida and threw a fed flag up as if his life depended on it.

"Sawada-san wins!" He squeaked.

The students erupted into cheers as Tsuna stood up stared down at the boy she had just ripped the hair out of. The girl could feel the determination leaving her body and the orange flame on her forehead slowly dissipated. Mouth parting in shock, Tsuna took a step back. Did she really do that? There was no way she'd thought she'd ever be able to beat him.

A dark jacket draped itself around Tsuna's shoulders and she stared down at it in shock. Where did that come from?

"Haha! Figured you'd probably want that." Sawada's eyes snapped up to meet dark brown irises and a white smile that almost blinded her. He was tall and staring down at her with amusement as he raked a tan hand through his dark hair. It was at that moment that Tsuna realized that she was standing in front of half the school in her underwear. _Again!_

Face turning red, Tsuna managed to stutter out a thank you.

She look around and took in all of the students staring at her in respect and awe. Her eyes wandered up to where she thought she'd seen a suit wearing baby earlier. Huh, maybe Reborn really was looking out for her.

No one seemed to notice the boy standing at the open doors of the gymnasium. Cream colored arms crossed over a slim chest and fingers adorned in rings clenched at his biceps. Silver hair cast narrowed emerald eyes in shadow. Lips thinned in anger, the boy scoffed and turned on his heel.

"That's the candidate for the boss of the Vongola Family? We'll see about that. What a joke."


End file.
